viz_fairy_one_piece_tailfandomcom-20200215-history
Luffy D. Monkey
Luffy D. Monkey (ルフィ・D・モンキー, Rufi D. Monkī), also known as "Straw Hat Luffy" (麦わらのルフィ, Mugiwara no Rufi) is captain of the Straw Hat Pirates, the son of the famed pirate Tiger D. Monkey, nephew of Revolutionary Army's commander, Dragon D. Monkey, the grandson of the famed Navy, Garp D. Monkey the foster son of Makino and a mountain bandit, Dadan Curly, and the adopted brother of the mages Natsu Dragneel, Erza Scarlet, Gray Fullbuster and late "Fire Fist" Ace D. Portgaz and Sabo. His life long dream is to become the King of the Pirates by finding the legendary treasure left behind by the King of the Pirates, Roger D. Gol. He believes that being King of the Pirates means one has the most freedom in the world. He has eaten the Gum-Gum Fruit & is the first member who makes up the crew, as well as one of its top six fighters. Luffy has a worldwide reputation for causing trouble, challenging the Seven Warlords of the Sea, the Navy, and even a Four Emperors, as well as committing felonies and actions which were deemed threatening by the World Government. What is more, in the majority of these confrontations, he emerges as the victor. He has gained a reputation for being "reckless" and, in some cases, "insane", after causing an incident in Enies Lobby, entering and escaping from Impel Down, and joining the Battle of Navyford. He is, therefore, infamous for being the only known pirate to not only deliberately attack the three most important government facilities, but also escape from all of them alive. The additional fact that he punched a Celestial Dragon with full knowledge of the consequences, as well as his heritage, has caused Luffy to be labeled as a "Dangerous Future Element", earning the wrath of Fleet Admiral Sakazuki, making the Navy among his greatest enemies. These acts, amongst other things, have given him his current bounty of 400,000,000 berries, one of the highest past or present bounties in the series. Having had a bounty of 300,000,000 berries prior to his arrival at the Sabaody Archipelago, Luffy is one of eleven rookie pirates who has been referred to as "The Eleven Supernovas", the eleven pirates with bounties over 100,000,000 berries to have reached the Red Line. He is also one of the pirates widely regarded as The Worst Generation. Appearance Luffy is renowned for his trademark straw hat (from which he gets his nickname "Straw Hat Luffy"), which was lent to him when he was young by his father who is the legendary pirate captain, Tiger D. Monkey, who in turn received it from Gol D. Roger. He wears short trousers along with sandals and a sleeveless red vest. Luffy also has a scar with two stitches underneath his left eye (which he earned by stabbing a knife under his eye to show Shanks that he was tough) and short black hair. Appearing to be scrawny underneath his shirt, he has a surprisingly well-built physique. No matter where he is, Luffy wears his Straw Hat through absolutely everything, though at the start, the hat was prone to getting knocked off his head easily, forcing Luffy to either put it aside or have someone hold onto it during fights. From the Alabasta Arc onwards, he has gotten a string strap for it, which was sewed on by Nami, allowing the hat to hang from his neck during fights. In the pre-timeskip, he was short since he appeared quite dwarfed by most individuals in the series. Before the Timeskip Similar to most of his male crewmates, Luffy has the same outfit throughout most of the series, as opposed to the rest of the crew (especially Nami and Robin Nico), who change frequently. Luffy may wear a different outfit to suit the climate of an island (like a hooded parka on Drum Island or desert robes in Alabasta), but will switch back to his trademark red vest and blue shorts after the adventures on that island are over. Despite this, he will wear his usual outfit in different colors and has been known to sport other miscellaneous items on his person from time to time. His age is 17 and height is 172 cm. (5'7½"). After the Timeskip After those two years, a few things have changed. Luffy wears an open, long-sleeved red cardigan with four buttons (which shows the X'''-shaped scar covering most of his chest he received by then-Admiral Akainu), with a yellow sash tied around his waist, somewhat reminiscent of Roger D. Gol's outfit. He has grown a little taller, and is shown to be significantly more muscular due to his training. This can be seen in instances where his neck is slightly thicker, more pronounced deltoids, and his chest also having more definition. His age is 19 and height is 174 cm. (5'8½"). Gallery Personality Relationships Friends/Allies *Red-Haired Pirates **"Red-Haired" Shanks *Fairy Tail **Lucy Heartfilia *Straw Hat Pirates **Zolo Roronoa **Nami **Usopp **Sanji **Chopper Tony Tony **Robin Nico **Franky **Brook *Galley-La Company **Iceberg **Pauly *Kuja Pirates **Hancock Boa Family *Tiger D. Monkey (father) *Dragon D. Monkey (uncle) *Garp D. Monkey (grandfather) *Makino (1st foster mother) *Dadan Curly (2nd foster mother) *Natsu Dragneel (adopted brother) *Erza Scarlet (adopted sister) *Gray Fullbuster (adopted brother) *Ace D. Portgaz (adopted brother) *Sabo (adopted brother) Neutral *Warlords of the Sea **Kuma Bartholomew **Crocodile *Navy **Chaser Smoker *Buggy *Crocodile Rivals *Natsu Dragneel *Erza Scarlet *Gray Fullbuster *Ace D. Portgaz *Sabo Enemies *Alvidia Pirates **Alvidia *Buggy Pirates *Baroque Works *Don Quixote Pirates **Doflamingo Don Quixote Abilities and Powers Physical Abilities Fighting Style Miscellaneous Skills and Weaknesses Cursed Fruit Luffy has gained extraordinary stretching powers from eating the Gum-Gum Fruit, which is one of the legendary Cursed Fruits. After consuming the Gum-Gum Fruit, Luffy's body became like rubber, giving him the ability to stretch long distances. Having trained hard for ten years, Luffy is able to supplement his stretching powers with immense strength, agility, and creativity in combat. His fighting style is largely improvised, and heavily reliant on his Cursed Fruit. It should be noted, Luffy can't automatically stretch his limbs (like superheroes with stretching powers, i.e: Mr. Fantastic or Plastic Man) since his body acts more like a rubber band, thus has to throw some force into it in order for his limbs to stretch out, though it seems that he has managed to be able to do it automatically after the time-skip. However, he can hold his limbs outstretched for a long time, as seen when he reaches his arm out about half a mile to retrieve Usopp from falling through the Sea Clouds. Luffy uses his stretching power in ingenious ways. He is able to use the malleable stretchiness of his limbs to gain tremendous velocity and hit enemies with devastating impact. His rubber body is also extremely durable and virtually immune to blunt objects such as bullets (in Fairy One Piece Tail, bullets are still round pellets, except for Krieg Don's), punches and electricity, bouncing off his body harmlessly or canceling out attacks. It's even become a running gag that people find out the hard way Luffy is made of rubber when they shoot at him, only to have the bullets bounce right back. Another running joke is that whenever Luffy's body is in peril that would kill a normal human, he says that he's made of rubber, so it's okay, or acts like something was a small problem despite the person trying to kill him, such as being shot in the heart. However, he is still normally susceptible to sharp objects such as swords and knives as well as nonphysical attacks like heat, poison, cold, and dehydration. Not only can he use his ability to increase the range and strength of his attacks, but he can also use it to restrain and even control foes like puppets. Gears Gear Second '''Gear Second (ギア･セカンド, Gia Sekando) is where Luffy uses his legs to pump blood throughout his body at a much faster rate. Activating Gear Second also uses a lot of stored energy from his body. Leaving his body exhausted, his heart rate also increases to levels that are normally impossible. His veins are able to withstand this, thanks to the Gum-Gum Fruit. In this form, Luffy gains a considerable boost in speed and strength. During the Enies Lobby Arc, Lucci Rob mentions that this is just like steroids because his muscles are receiving enough blood to do things otherwise impossible. Lucci Rob also noted that Gear Second does damage to Luffy's own body and in turn drastically reduces his stamina and his lifespan begins to diminish. Luffy first discovers this Gear unofficially where he has a large mechanical arm falling on him, he catches it, and the impact exerts extreme force on Luffy's legs, causing him to unintentionally pump blood at an accelerated rate to perform Gear Second and use the Gum-Gum Jet Barrel (though he simply refers to is as a normal Gum-Gum Double Barrel) to defeat a giant Mecha. After the timeskip, it appears that Luffy has gained enough control over his Gear Second form, that he is able to use it in a single part of his body rather than the whole thing. This in conjunction with his Armament Haki was able to take out a Pacifista with a single punch, something that took the entire Straw Hat crew to do before the timeskip. It seems that Luffy has become more adept with this gear as he has been using Gear Second attacks more frequently than before the timeskip. Gear Third Gear Third (ギア･サード, Gia Sādo) is where Luffy pumps air through his bones to make them literally gigantic. Obviously, only Luffy can do such a thing by using the Gum-Gum Fruit. Used with his already-strong physiology, this apparently gives his arm more mass and a larger area to attack with far greater force, but he sacrifices mobility for this strength, as his limbs are now so large that Luffy has extreme trouble moving unless he is in his Balloon form. Another after effect of this is that Luffy is reduced to child-sized proportions, the duration of which is equal to the time he spent in Gear Third. Also, he is able to use both gears at the same time which he uses to defeat Moria Gecko. This technique is first hinted at during Luffy's fight with Blueno, and first used, but not shown when Luffy is chasing Lucci Rob and Spandam, but is not seen until a later battle with Lucci Rob. After the timeskip, Luffy's Gear Third is vastly improved upon. Previously, Gear Third would increase the size of the majority of Luffy's arm, thus reducing the speed of the attack in exchange for a powerful impact. However post-timeskip Luffy can seemingly control where the air is allowed to "sit" within his limbs, where his fist becomes large but allows a large mass to form behind the fist as the equivalent of the mass he would have achieved having his arm fully inflated. This allows a majority of Luffy's arm to remain as it is, allowing him to stretch it, thus allowing him to attack much faster than before the two-year absence. Luffy is also shown using Gear Third at the same time as Armament Haki causing his arm to turn black and harden (possibly undergoing vulcanization), with his arm in the ocean (which would normally drain a Cursed Fruit user of their power). While he is affected by the ocean, he still lands a punch which knocks the Kraken out. Luffy is confirmed to have overcome his weakness of shrinking when deactivating this Gear, after inflating both his arms and using Gum-Gum Elephant Fire on Noah for a prolonged period of time and not turning into his chibi form Haki King Conqueror's Haki Observation Haki Armament Haki History Childhood: Meeting Family and Friends The Straw Hat Synopsis Macao Arc Reunited with Old Friends Major Battles *Luffy vs. Higuma *Luffy vs. Ace D. Portgaz (multiple times) *Luffy vs. Sabo (multiple times) *Luffy vs. Lord of the Coast *Luffy vs. Alvida *Luffy and Zolo Roronoa vs. Morgan and Helmeppo *Luffy vs. Coby (after defeating Morgan) *Luffy vs. Mohji and Richie *Luffy and Nami vs. Buggy *Luffy vs. Kuro *Luffy vs. Zeff *Luffy vs. Krieg Don *Luffy and Sanji vs. Momoo *Luffy and Momoo (as a weapon) vs. Arlong Pirates *Luffy vs. Arlong *Luffy vs. Chaser Smoker (Rougetown) *Luffy vs. Zolo vs. Mr. 5 and Ms. Valentine *Luffy vs. Dorry *Luffy, Usopp, Karoo, Zolo, Nami, and Vivi Nefeltari vs. Mr. 3 and Ms. April Fools Day *Luffy vs. Wapol *Luffy vs. Crocodile (Desert) *Luffy vs. Crocodile (Crypt) *Luffy vs. Bellamy *Luffy vs. White Berets *Luffy, Usopp, and Sanji vs. Satori *Luffy vs. Wyler *Luffy vs. Eneru *Luffy vs. Foxy *Luffy, Zolo, Sanji, and Nico Robin vs. Kuma Bartholomew *Luffy, Zolo Roronoa, Sanji, and Chopper Tony Tony vs. Franky Family *Luffy vs. Usopp *Luffy vs. Franky vs. Galley-La foremen *Luffy, Zolo and Pauly vs. CP9 *Luffy vs. Navy (Enies Lobby) *Luffy vs. Blueno *Luffy vs. Rob Lucci (Enies Lobby) *Luffy and Zolo vs. Coby and Helmeppo (Water 7) *Luffy vs. Moria Gecko (using Doppleman) *Luffy vs. Moria Gecko (castle chase) *Luffy vs. Oars and Moria Gecko *Straw Hat Pirates and Brook vs. Oars *Luffy vs. Moria Gecko (Shadow Asgard Form) *Straw Hat Pirates vs. Flying Fish Riders *Luffy vs. Charloss *Luffy, Eustass Kid, and Law Trafalgar vs. Mavy *Straw Hat Pirates vs. PX4 *Luffy vs. Sentomaru *Straw Hat Pirates vs. Kuma Bartholomew *Luffy vs. Bakula *Luffy vs. Sandersonia Boa and Marigold Boa *Luffy and Buggy the Clown vs. Blue Gorillas *Luffy vs. Basilisk *Luffy, Buggy the Clown, and Mr. 3 vs. Sphinx *Luffy, Buggy the Clown, Mr. 3, and Mr. 2 Bon Kurei vs. Minotaurus *Luffy vs. Magellan (level 4) *Luffy, Jimbei, and Crocodile vs. Minorhinoceros, Minokoala, and Minozebra (level 4) *Luffy vs. Hannyabal *Luffy vs. Blackbeard *Luffy and Jimbei vs. the Demon Guards (level 1) *Luffy, Mr. 3 and prisoners vs. Magellan (level 1) *Luffy vs. Hina *Luffy vs. Chaser (Marineford) *Luffy vs. Mihawk Dracule *Luffy vs. Admirals Aokiji, Kizaru, and Akainu *Luffy vs. Momonga and Dalmatian *Luffy vs. Coby (Navyford) *Luffy vs. Garp D. Monkey *Luffy and Mr. 3 vs. Fleet Admiral Sengoku *Luffy and Ace vs. Navy *Luffy, Jimbei, and Heart Pirates vs. Kizaru and Aokiji *Luffy vs. Jimbei (Amazon Lily) *Luffy, Jimbei, and Rayleigh vs. Navy *Luffy vs. Fake Luffy, Fake Nami, Fake Sogeking, and Fake Franky *Luffy vs. PX5 *Straw Hat Pirates vs. Surume *Luffy vs. Hammond, Hyouzou and Kasagoba *Luffy vs. Vander Decken IX *Luffy vs. Wadatsumi *Luffy vs. Jimbei (Sea Forest) *Straw Hat Pirates, Jimbei, Surume vs. New Merman Pirates **Luffy vs. Hordy Jones *Luffy and Zolo vs. Punk Hazard dragon *Luffy and Robin vs. Centaurs *Luffy, Zolo, Usopp, and Robin vs. Brownbeard and his group of centaurs *Luffy and Franky (in Chopper's body) vs. Yeti Cool Brothers *Luffy vs. Chaser (in Tashigi's body) and Tashigi (in Chaser's body) *Luffy vs. Caesar Clown (Outside PH-006) *Luffy vs. Run *Luffy vs. Caesar Clown (In Caesar's office) *Luffy vs. Monet *Luffy vs. Caesar Clown (R Block 1st Floor) *Luffy vs. Spartan *Luffy vs. Cavendish vs. Chinjao *Luffy vs. Corrida Colosseum Block C gladiators **Luffy vs. Hajrudin **Luffy vs. Jean Ango **Luffy vs. Chinjao Trivia & References Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Spirit Will of D. Category:Monkey Family Category:Fushia Villagers Category:Protagonists Category:Pirates Category:Pirate Captains Category:Straw Hat Pirates Category:Eleven Supernovas Category:Fairy Tail's Allies Category:Team Natsu's Allies Category:Dadan Family Category:Whitebeard Pirates' Allies Category:Worst Generation Category:Haki Users Category:Cursed Fruit Users Category:Paramythia Cursed Fruit Users Category:Super-Human Speed Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Super-Human Strength Users Category:Polearm Wielders Category:Impel Down Prisoners Category:Former Impel Down Prisoners